


Standby

by Masterpick



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Military, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 13:37:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8287612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Masterpick/pseuds/Masterpick
Summary: This is a short that I posted somewhere else and was encouraged to post here. It's an offshoot of my RWBY Military AU "Guns and Roses." If you like this, go give that a read! In this short, Excursion Team 7929 (RWBY) is out at the range for a day of mandated training, and Blake inadvertently challenges Ruby to a shooting contest. Hope you enjoy!





	

“Okay, so why do we have to do these range days again?!” Yang shouts over the sound of gunfire as she re-holsters her pistol.

“Who cares, we get free ammo and free range time.” Ruby steps up to the line, and draws her pistol after a target pops up. Three shots out from her modified Glock, two to the chest and one to the head as the target falls.

“2.62 seconds.” Blake reads off the numbers on the timer.

Weiss pipes up. “To answer your question, it’s per regulations. All teams are required to spend at least 6 hours doing fundamental drills on the range every month. Teams not meeting the standard are not allowed to go outside the wire.”

“I don’t even carry a pistol when we’re out on missions.” Yang looks down at the standard-issue pistol at her hip. “I’d never take one of these out there. I already carry enough ammo for all of you.”

Blake shakes her head. “You’re here. Might as well get something out of it.” The black-haired girl takes a her stance on the line, pulling her own sidearm at the buzzer and doing the same thing that Ruby did. Two to the chest, one to the head.

“2.74. Ha!” Ruby triumphantly announces Blake’s slower time.

“Show-off.” Blake pulls the magazine out of her pistol and clears the chamber, sliding it back into her holster afterwards. “Besides, your pistol is heavily modified. I’m running stock.”

“Blake Belladonna, are you challenging our team leader?” Weiss teasingly asks, something she doesn’t normally do.

“No, I’m just saying-“

Yang cuts her off. “I think we should test it. My kitty girlfriend versus my ‘lil sis.”

Blake shoots Yang a dirty look, willing the words _Don’t encourage this_ to her.

Yang gives Blake a teasing nudge. “What are you afraid of?” Yang grins. “You’re a pretty good… purr-cision shooter.”

Blake shoves Yang backwards, shaking her head at the pun. “Weiss, take off your holster. You’re on, Ruby.”

Weiss pulls the holster off of her belt, handing it and the gun to Blake. They would use Weiss’s gun to keep the contest fair. The white-haired girl steps up to the laptop, queueing the timed drill. “Here’s the drill. 5 targets will pop up. Shoot them all, headshots only.” She clicks a few more things on the laptop. “Blake, you ready?”

Blake rests her hands at her side, feet at the line and eyes up and open, ready to shoot. She nods.

“Standby…”

A buzzer sounds on the range. Blake draws Weiss’s gun, pressing forward in a Weaver-style stance. The targets rise from left to right, and 5 shots ring out, significantly louder than Blake or Ruby’s guns. When Blake lowers the pistol, she looks at her targets. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5 perfectly placed shots, all landing on the head portion of the steel silhouette.

“8.11 seconds. Not bad, Blake.”

Blake smiles, taking off the holster and handing it to Ruby. Ruby takes it, threading it onto her belt and reloading the pistol when Weiss gives her a fresh magazine.

Weiss, keys in the reset button on the laptop. “Ready, Ruby?”

“Hit it.”

“Standby…”

The buzzer sounds, Ruby quickly draws, and engages the targets as they pop up, right to left this time. Weiss’s gun erupts, the .45 ACP rounds much bigger than Blake and Ruby’s 9mm. Yang, Blake, and Weiss all gasp in surprise as Ruby fires a sixth shot.

Weiss reads Ruby’s time off of the laptop. “Time… 6.97 seconds.”

Yang cocks an eyebrow. “So… who wins? Ruby shot six times, but Blake was slower…”

Ruby takes the holster off of her hip and hands it back to Weiss, shrugging at Yang’s question with a smile. “We’ll never know.” She turns and goes to looking over the laptop with Weiss, queueing the next drill.

Blake, arms crossed, looks out over the range. One of her Faunus ears turns as she hears Yang whisper behind her. “If you’re both gonna claim the win, then you get a prize tonight.” Blake’s eyes go wide for a second as she feels Yang’s hand on her rear, gently squeezing it.

Blake shakes her head. “Don’t be so dramatic.” However, she couldn’t help but blush and gently smile.

All four heads turn as a new shooter walks onto the range. Ruby waves and offers a greeting. “Hey, Velvet!”

“Ruby, howyagoing?” The new Faunus waves back with a grin.

“Just some shooting drills. Wanna give one a shot?”

Velvet shrugs. “Sure.” With Weiss’s gun still in her hand, Ruby offers the ‘contest gun’ to Velvet. Putting a rifle case down, Velvet threads it on and steps up to the line.

Weiss hits the reset button one more time. “Ready?”

Velvet nods, her grin fading away and her eyes narrowing.

“Standby…”

The buzzer rings, Velvet drawing the gun and putting 5 shots downrange, one after the other. She shoots each target before they even completely rise, dropping the mag out of the gun and clearing it before turning to Weiss. “How’d I do?”

Weiss stares at the computer screen, mouth partially open and eyes wide. “Time… 5.32 seconds.”

Yang whispers under her breath. “Holy shit…”

Velvet returns to her normal smile and hands the gun and holster back to Weiss. “Cool! Thanks, Ruby!” She picks her rifle case back up and walks away, leaving all of RWBY glancing back and forth from the range to the rabbit walking away.


End file.
